


The Family Connection

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Thomas Nightingale makes a new acquaintance.





	The Family Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/gifts).



> I know, this is not what you asked for, but I'm sorry, this is the closest I can bring myself to write walingale. Merry Christmas and thank you for the fics.
> 
> RoL anon.

Tonight, as he neared Abdul's office, Nightingale could hear echoes of a conversation - between Scotsmen, it seemed, if you believed the Highland accent. And indeed, when he entered the room, Abdul was animatedly talking with someone Nightingale didn't know. Big, wiry, ginger, and judging from the accent, Scottish.  
  
"Thomas!" Abdul exclaimed and came to greet him. His manner of salute was definitely in a more pronounced accent than usual, like it was after his holidays in the North.  
  
"A friend of yours?" Nightingale asked about the man watching them embrace, curious.  
  
Dr Walid nodded. "Let me introduce you." And he waved the other Scotsman over and introduced Nightingale to him.  
  
"Delighted to meet you." The man said, holding out his hand.  
  
Nightingale took it - and missed hearing the man's name as it was drowned by the power of vestigium he felt at the contact. Shrill ringing, an electric sting, the noise of many voices talking at the same time, the softness of red silk and the smell of pine wood. Suddenly, Nightingale wondered how he could have missed the sheer power of this being before. He might not have heard the name, but he was certain of the identity of the god in front of him.  
  
"...but call me Alex, please." He was saying.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Nightingale found himself asking, still quite shaken, though it did not show outwardly.  
  
"Oh!" Abdul answered. "We know each other since I was a child. He's..." He frowned, as if trying to remember a long distant memory, lost in a diffuse mist. "It's a long story. A Family Connection?"  
  
Alex nodded fondly. "The coaxial one, actually." He grinned mischeviously at Nightingale.  
  
The only sign of the wizard's inner stupefaction was the slight widened state of his eyes. Did Abdul really just introduce him to the God of Telephones? - without even noticing what he was?  
  
Great Scotts!


End file.
